


It Feels Right

by Artisuseless



Series: Chocobros Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros Week, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisuseless/pseuds/Artisuseless
Summary: Chocobros Week Day 1 Prompt: First DateThis would repeat on the Friday of every week, like clockwork. It was a neatly booked out block in Ignis' schedule, something Prompto and Noctis would look forward to at the end of the school week. It was already so woven into who their lives that when they became official, when they were a thing, it didn't feel so different from what they already were.





	It Feels Right

Their first date felt less like a date and more like a meet up between the four of them, part of a routine they were already used to. Movie, dinner and then back to Noctis' apartment until his bed called him and they were, unceremoniously, removed from the place. After that, Ignis would offer to drop them home. Sometimes Gladio would accept, other times he would decline in favour of a night run that would clear his mind. On the other hand, Prompto always said yes. And the car ride to Prompto's chronically empty house was filled with small talk. New exhibitions featuring in the gallery, school work that Prompto was finding difficult, and anything else they could find to fill the silence. Then they would arrive, Prompto would thank Ignis for the ride and wish him good night. 

This would repeat on the Friday of every week, like clockwork. It was a neatly booked out block in Ignis' schedule, something Prompto and Noctis would look forward to at the end of the school week. It was already so woven into who their lives that when they became official, when they were a thing, it didn't feel so different from what they already were.

Small things changed though. Small, barely perceivable details in the way they handled themselves and each other. For Ignis, it was wearing jeans. For Gladiolus, it was the proximity, never more than a foot away from any of them. It was Noctis and Prompto's hands interwined with each other as they approached the cinema, only breaking under the questioning look of the attendant. 

It's the way Noctis feeds Ignis the vegetables off his plate. It's Gladio's touch lingering on Nocti's shoulder a moment too long. It's the way for the first time, it's not Noctis that ushers them out of his house, but the clock. Minute changes in the way things work that have them asking for the first time in forever, "again next week?". 

There are small things and there are large. Large is the way Noctis asks them if they want to stay the night, and all of them hesitate before realising that none of them can. Large in the way Gladio hugs all of them tightly before leaving, as if he's afraid of letting go and it all going back to the way it was before. Large in the way Prompto presses is lips to Ignis' before running from the car. Enormous changes to the routine that grinds the gears, fractures the machinery, threatens to destroy the clock altogether. 

But despite everything, it still works. Despite everything, it felt like they were just meeting up. The four of them, performing a routine they've already established, just in a different way. It doesn't feel new, strange, or even remotely like a date. It only feels like they should have been doing this all along.

**Author's Note:**

> This is late cause assignments but I wanted this up anyway~ Hopefully going to do the rest of the prompts at some point.


End file.
